In Which Roxas Gets New Pants
by AmazonTurk
Summary: Axel has a patience problem. And Roxas has no pants. Lemon...yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**_A/N: Hi Kingdom Hearts yaoi lurvers! (waves) Can I have another shot at this? Same AU as 'Song Worthy'...so yeah._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just molest them. That's all._**

* * *

Ducking his head as he continued down the street to the mall, Roxas cursed under his breath. It was Axel's fault he was in this situation. Axel's fault he was walking the streets of Hallow Bastion in a pair of gym shorts from high school. A pair of gym shorts that were decidedly shorter since the last time he'd put them on. He really hadn't thought he'd grown that much since then; that had been the only highlight to this day. He felt _tall_.

Tall and silly in gym shorts that came up to his mid thigh. The tall feeling was lost as he tried to make himself as small as possible, avoiding the snickering of the people he passed on the street, keeping his eyes to the ground and his hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie. _Stupid Axel and his stupid...stupidness_, he grumbled in his head.

The blond pushed his way into the mall, praying to any divine deity that would listen that he wouldn't run into anyone he knew.

"Roxas!"

God _damn_ it.

Blue eyes turned and stared into nearly identical blue, shining with the ever present exuberant happiness that always came with his best friend. "Hey Sora," he mumbled in reply.

"Oh my God! Are those the gym shorts from high school?!" the boy asked, kneeling down to inspect their old high school logo imprinted on the black material. Sora laughed in delight. "I can't believe you still have those! Mine got lost somewhere, but that's so cool! They still fit, too! Well...uh...sorta. Why are you wearing them anyway?"

"Because," Roxas hissed, grabbing Sora's arm and dragging him down the mall. "All of my pants were destroyed by a red-headed menace."

Sora blinked in confusion. "Huh?" he asked as Roxas pulled him into Aeropostle.

"My damn boyfriend," Roxas sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Has a patience problem."

"I still don't get it."

Roxas mentally tackled his self-restraint as it started flying out the window of his mind. "Sex, Sora," he told him.

Sora's eyes widened. "R-Roxas," he said, hands up in front of him as he began backing away from the blond. "Listen, I like you and all, but I don't like you like you, you know? Besides, you know I'm dating Riku! How could you even suggest I have sex with you?! What kind of friend are you?!"

"Would you shut up, you numb skull!" Roxas hissed, grabbing Sora's arm. "I'm talking about sex with me and Axel."

The brunet's mouth dropped open. "A threesome?!" he squeaked out. He opened his mouth to protest, but cocked his head to the side. "Well, that might not be so bad. Only...change Axel to Riku and I think we could work something out."

Roxas blinked. "Really?" he asked sarcastically. "Seriously, _really_?"

"Yeah, I could do a threesome with my boyfriend and best friend," Sora said with a shrug. "Sounds like fun!"

"Oh my God, you are so fucking dense sometimes!" Roxas laughed. Sora's face fell a bit as Roxas laughed at him. The blond sighed and pulled his friend into a hug. "Listen, that's not what I was talking about."

Sora looked up at him. "It wasn't?" he asked timidly. Roxas shook his head. "Then what..."

"Everytime Axel and I have sex, he...get's impatient," Roxas explained as he searched through the shelves of jeans. "And as such, he has ripped every single pair of pants I have, resulting in this trip of desperation to the mating grounds of today's hormone driven teenagers, in a pair of gym shorts that are entirely too short for me, no less, in my quest to obtain the denim items I covet and need so desperately."

Sora grinned goofily at him. "Your creative writing class is really starting to payoff, Roxas," he said with a laugh. "That was cool!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "But did you understand what I said?" he asked, knocking on Sora's head.

The brunet batted his hand away and nodded. "Axel's a sex fiend, rips your jeans in an effort to get you outta them faster and you have to wear the short ass gym shorts or else run around shopping all buck assed naked."

"Exactly," Roxas said, heading to the fitting room. "Now help me out with this."

* * *

Two hours later found Roxas the proud owner of eight new pairs of jeans, one pair of which he was currently wearing. And of a strawberry smoothie purchased by one best friend. It had been an eventful shopping trip. Roxas had learned that Sora's boyfriend, Riku, now worked at Aberkrombie & Fitch after the brunet had dragged him there once he had bought three pairs of jeans from Aeropostle. The silver-haired boy had used his employee discount and gave Roxas a great deal on the jeans, for which he was very thankful. While they were there, he hadn't noticed Riku do anything work related. All he did was walk around the store in a pair of jeans, the button unbuttoned and the elastic of his boxers sticking out...and he was shirtless.

"Hey, Sora?" Roxas asked, swallowing a mouthful of smoothie.

"Meh?" Sora replied, wiping his mouth off as his smoothie dribbled down his chin.

"What, exactly, does Riku do at work?" he inquired.

"Oh! He's a store model!" Sora exclaimed proudly. "Basically, he get's paid to walk around shirtless and look hot. Pretty cool, huh?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Nice job," he commented. "Does it pay good?"

"Oh yeah, like, fifteen munny an hour," he said.

Roxas choked on his smoothie. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Are you shittin' me? Riku get's paid fifteen munny an hour to be the cocky, arrogant bastard he is while guys like _me_ have to work at the campus bookstore for next to nothing?!"

"Well, maybe if you worked your abs out like he does..."

"Shut up, Sora."

* * *

Roxas opened the door to the apartment he and Axel shared, struggling with his bags of jeans as he came in. No sooner had the door closed did he find himself pressed up against it, a mouth attached to his and hands working their way up his shirt. Biting back a moan, he reached up and shoved his attacker off him.

"Axel, what the hell?" he snarled as Axel unrelentingly latched onto his neck this time, causing Roxas to gasp.

"I missed you," came the muffled reply. "Class sucked, day sucked, I come home but you weren't here for me to suck. Now...you are."

Roxas moaned low in his throat as Axel lifted his shirt over his head. Roxas' hands fisted into Axel's own shirt and ripped it off his body, leaving the thing in shreds against the pale skin. He heard another rip and knew that his new pair of jeans were destroyed. But right now...he didn't give a fuck.

The red-head's mouth moved up to attack his again, his tongue slamming instantly into his mouth, hands moving down to cup Roxas' ass and bring them closer together. Roxas pushed Axel's jeans off his hips and tripped his legs up, sending them both to the ground. Axel grunted when Roxas landed on him, but it wasn't enough to distract him from the delicious mouth he was currently tasting.

"Strawberry smoothie?" he asked. Roxas nodded, trailing kisses down Axel's chest. "You didn't bring me one?"

"Shut up and fuck me, you spoiled bastard," Roxas smirked, reaching back to grab Axel's jeans, knowing his pervert of a boyfriend had a bottle of lube in one of the pockets. Sure enough, front right pocket. "Always prepared, aren't you?"

"What can I say?" Axel shrugged taking the bottle and spreading some along his cock and fingers. "The Boy Scouts did good by me."

"Ungh!" Roxas cried out when Axel reached behind him, inserting one slick finger inside of him. This never got old. Never. No matter how many times they did this, it was always awesome. And they weren't very far from the place where they had first had sex. The couch, the blessed couch, the sacred relic of their first time, when friends turned to something more over a stupid little song. They would be buried on that couch, their stiff bodies forever immortalized in the throws of passion...ah fuck it. They'd be cremated with it. No one wants to see two old dead wrinkly guys getting necrofied on an old, dirty couch post mortem.

Roxas pushed back against the fingers stretching him, biting at Axel's neck. "I love you," he hissed into the red-head's ear, giving the outer shell a long, slow lick.

Axel shivered and removed his fingers, positioning the other boy over his dick and easing him down on it. "God, Roxas...I love you, too," he moaned, fully inside of the blond.

Roxas brought his lips down onto Axel's, giving him a slow, sensual kiss as he began moving his hips up and down over the red-head's erection. A few minutes of Roxas riding him and Axel brutally switched their positions, Roxas' soft moans driving him mad. He wanted the blond to scream, damn it. And he knew of a sure fire way to make that happen.

No sooner had Roxas' back hit the floor, did Axel start pounding into him mercilessly, the head of his cock hitting that wonderful little bundle of nerves inside of Roxas. And Axel got what he wanted.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed, the red-head's hand moving down to pump his erection in time with his thrusts, his other threaded in the blond locks, yanking them harshly. Roxas moaned, his scalp and ass stinging from Axel's assaults on them, but he was loving every fucking minute of it.

"Rox!" Axel panted harshly, his hips snapping forward quickly. He wasn't going to last. He...no way was he coming before Roxas! Desperately, feeling his orgasm creeping up hella fast, he tugged Roxas' head back by the hair, sinking his teeth into the blond's neck, alternating biting and sucking as he continued fucking him into the ground.

"Damn it!" Axel yelled followed by Roxas' ecstatic scream of his name. His hand was covered in the blond's release, his own pouring into Roxas' body. Their movements slowed, their chests heaving. Axel looked down into shocked blue eyes.

"Did we just...at the same time?" he asked in surprise.

Axel grinned and kissed his boyfriend thoroughly. "Seems that way, baby," he replied hoarsely. He nuzzled the blond's face, leaving soft kisses along his jawline. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Roxas sighed happily, wrapping his arms around the red-head as he slipped out of him and lay next to him. Roxas yawned and wiped his face. "Fuck."

"Mmm?" Axel inquired sleepily.

"You need to quit ripping my jeans," he said with a teasing grin. "I know you want my ass exposed all the time, but this is ridiculous."

Axel snorted. "Like you're one to talk, shirt ripper," he replied. Roxas arched an eyebrow in question. Axel reached for his torn shirt. "I just bought this thing."

"Those jeans are new, too," Roxas laughed. He pulled Axel closer and kissed him gently. "Guess we both have problems with the other in clothes."

"Maybe we should become nudists," Axel offered with a waggle of his eyebrow.

"We'll keep that as an option," Roxas said sleepily. "Love ya, Ax."

"...love ya, Rox."

* * *

Roxas shuffled his feet as he approached the customer service counter at Aberkrombie & Fitch. The girl behind the counter smiled at him pleasantly.

"How may I help you, Sir?" she asked cheerfully.

Ugh...Sir. That made him feel old. _Tall_...but old.

"Yeah, I bought these jeans yesterday and they just sorta...ripped."

The girl took the jeans and examined them. "Oh my," she said in astonishment. "One sec. Let me get the manager and I'll see if we can't replace these."

"Thanks," Roxas mumbled, turning to lean against the counter. He came face to chest with Riku. Looking up slightly, he grinned at his friend's boyfriend. "Hey Ri."

"You know," the silver-haired boy chuckled. "I don't think story policy covers acts of amorous boyfriends."

Roxas fought back a blush. "Can't help it, man," he said with a grin. "Aberkrombie jeans do wonders for my ass. Axel can't resist it."

"Interesting theory," Riku replied, arching a silver eyebrow as the girl returned.

"Oh, Riku! There you are!" she said. "The manager is out to lunch, so Selphie said I should ask you if we should exchange these."

"Him?" Roxas asked in shock. "I thought he was just eye candy."

"And Assistant Manager," Riku grinned, taking the pants and inspecting them. "Yeah, exchange them. We don't want a faulty product out there, do we?"

"No Sir!" the girl giggled, completing the exchange.

Roxas grinned at Riku. "Thanks, man," he said.

Riku shrugged. "No worries," he answered. "I've had to exchange plenty for Sora. Speaking of Sora, he said something about a three--"

"Gotta go, Ri! Thanks again!" Roxas sputtered as he rushed out the door of the store. He spotted Axel walking out of American Eagle, a bag in his hands, presumably holding his exchanged shirt. Blue eyes met green and grins spread across their faces.

They had some clothes to rip.

* * *

_**A/N: So my sister is now hopelessly addicted to this pairing. This one-shot was for her; but I hope everyone else liked it. Later.**_


End file.
